Crashkurs Mittelerde
by Enelya Galathil
Summary: Die Autoren verfrachten sich selbst nach Mittelerde und stellen es auf den Kopf. :) Zusammenarbeit von Gwen und Enelya. Rating kann sich evtl. noch ändern.
1. Von gut aussehenden Fotographen und

Crashkurs Mittelerde  
  
Dies ist eine Zusammenarbeit von Gwen und Enelya. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt uns verzeihen, dass wir es nicht allein zustande gebracht haben.  
  
Als Entschuldigung für den im Folgenden verzapften Müll machen wir „Vanilla Coke"verantwortlich. *grinz*  
  
Disclaimer: Alles geklaut^^ Und für unsere kranken Phantasien neu zusammengewürfelt. *gg* Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört unserem angebeteten J.R.R.Tolkien. Noch Fragen?  
  
Notes:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 1 - Von gut aussehenden Fotographen und ungewaschenen Waldläufern  
  
Eines schönen Mittwochmorgens um 07.45 Uhr in der heißgeliebten Schule, auf die auch unsere beiden Hauptpersönchen gehen.  
  
„Ey Gwenni! Heut ist Klassenfototermin, wollen wir zusammen vom Dach springen und uns ein Bein brechen, damit wir ins Krankenhaus müssen?" fragte Enelya aufgeregt ihre beste Freundin. „Nee, bin zu müde."antwortete Gwendoline mit einem herzhaften Gähnen. „Hmpf."war Enelyas einziger Kommentar. So fügten sich beide ihrem Schicksal und machten sich mit ihren Klassenkameraden auf den Weg in die Aula.  
  
Dort wartete auch schon der Fotograph auf sie. Und WAS für ein Prachtexemplar von einem Fotographen. Ängste waren verflogen, Hoffnungen machten sich breit.  
  
Wie bei jedem Fototermin schlossen unsere beiden Grazien die Augen, um sich dem schrecklichen Geschehen nicht aussetzten zu müssen. Jedenfalls nicht bewusst. Dabei war ihr Wahlspruch: „Seh' deinen Ängsten in die Augen!"Doch eigentlich war es schade, dass sie den Fotographen nicht weiter anschmachten konnten.  
  
Nun ja, irgendwann ist auch der schrecklichste Augenblick vorbei und man öffnet die Augen. Wie auch die Mädels. Doch sie bereuten es schon einen Herzschlag später. Sie umgab nicht mehr die sterile Umgebung des Schulgebäudes, sondern eine verrauchte, mit stinkenden Kerlen gefüllte Kneipe.  
  
Elly, wie sie von Gwen immer liebevoll genannt wurde, brachte ein sehr klares, hohes C zustande, wobei Gwen einfach nur ihre Kinnlade runterklappte. Natürlich nicht wegen Ellys einwandfreien Gesangskünsten, sondern auf Grund der vielen besoffenen Männer auf einem Haufen.  
  
Durch das Gequietsche auf sie aufmerksam gemacht, wandten sich einige lüsterne Männerblicke auf sie. Beide Mädels schafften es, ihre Münder zu schließen und sahen sich entsetzt an. Wie durch den Austausch von Strohballen (Anm. d. Autoren: Das heißt Gedankenaustausch) liefen beide postwendend aus der Kneipe.  
  
„Oh GOTT!"war Ellys erster Kommentar, welcher Gwen veranlasste nur zustimmend zu nicken und „Wo sind wir eigentlich gelandet? Und überhaupt, waren die nicht voll ekelig???" zu entgegnen. Sie hatte immer noch eine Gänsehaut, es war ja auch schon dunkel und demnach spät. Moment mal, SPÄT?  
  
Elly dachte das gleiche und zum 2ten Mal an diesem Tag, sagte keine von beiden auch nur ein Wort. Das war schon ziemlich erstaunlich, da beide eigentlich ziemlich wortgewandt waren.  
  
Ein lautes Krachen störte ihr beredtes Schweigen und ihre Blicke wurden vom zusammenbrechenden Stadttor angezogen. „Seit wann haben wir denn wieder Mauern um unsere Städte? Is ja wie in Stadthagen hier!"(Anm. v. Enelya: Nichts gegen Stadthagener, aber was meine Mutter so erzählt hat...) meinte Elly. „Tja..."den Rest würde Enelya wohl niemals mehr zu hören bekommen. Doch schon wurde ihr Gehör durch einen neuen Satz ihrer Freundin verwöhnt: „Ey, geil! Wir sind auf der Ringcon gelandet! Hinter dir steht ein Nazgûl!"  
  
Freudestrahlend wandte sich nun auch Enelya dem angekündigten Hottehü zu und bemerkte nebenbei noch: „Krass, vielleicht treff' ich hier dann auch Orlando Bloom!!!!"Dies entlockte Gwen nur einen resignierten Seufzer, der sich allerdings in schallendes Gelächter verwandelte, als Elly eine kostenlose Pferde-Schnaub-Gesichtsdusche bekam.  
  
Ihr Lachen wurde durch ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen aus Richtung des Reiters verschluckt. Total perplex starrten beide ihn an und es folgte die schlauste Frage, die die Menschheit jemals zustande gebracht hat und das auch noch aus Ellys Mund: „Äh... wie bitte?"  
  
Daraufhin spürte sie ein sachtes Zupfen an ihrer Strickjacke. „Duuuu..." druckste Gwen herum und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Lass ma' bitte wieder reingehn."Wie zu erwarten sprach die angesprochene nun die zweitschlauste Frage aus, die die Menschheit je gestellt hat: „Hä... wieso?"  
  
Kopfschüttelnd zog Gwen unsere Intelligenzbestie einfach hinter sich her in die Schenke. Der war es recht. Sie fror sich sowieso den Arsch ab bei der Kälte draußen. Kaum war die Tür geöffnet, schlug ihnen wieder das Gegröle entgegen und sie wären fast wieder rückwärts aus der Tür gefallen. Doch ein zuvorkommender Besoffski fing sie auf. Er grinste die arme Gwen breit an und öffnete seinen Mund. Die Fahne roch man bis nach Meppen (auch von Mittelerde aus!).  
  
Mit vereinten Kräften lösten sich die beiden Schönheiten von ihrem „Retter" und drängelten sich durch die Menge, auf der Suche nach einem halbwegs ruhigen Plätzchen. Dieses fanden sie allerdings nicht, dafür aber weitere lallende Männer, die doch sehr interessiert an ihnen waren.  
  
Als einer versuchte Gwen an die Wäsche zu gehen, kam ein in einen Kapuzenmantel gehüllter Typ an und zog Gwen aus den Fängen des Übeltäters. Doch diese heldenhafte Tat missverstand Elly. Da besagter Kapuzenmann um einiges kleiner war, als der vorangegangene Gast, fasste sie sich ein Herz und versuchte ihrer Freundin zu helfen. „Ey, Alter!! Lass deine Dreckfinger von meiner Freundin! Klar soweit?!"quietschte sie aufgebracht und zerrte an seinem Arm.  
  
Doch Gwen sah den Mann nur stumm an und zupfte ihrerseits an Ellys Ärmel. „Lass ma'. Ich kenn' den."Mit großen Glubschern stellte Elly letztendlich die drittschlauste Frage, die die Menschheit je gehört hatte: „Öh... woher?"Gwen sah ihrer Lieblingstrotteline fest in die Augen. „Das ist der Oberwaldläufer-Möchtegernkönig von Gondor!"dann sah sie zu Aragorn. „Du möchtest doch aber sicherlich lieber Streicher genannt werden, oder?" Daraufhin ließ er sie entgeistert fallen.  
  
Nun begriff auch Elly die Situation und schlussfolgerte: „Dann sind wir ja in Mittelerde?! Boah cool! Sag mal dann waren die Nazgûl da draußen vor der Tür ja echt!"Ein entsetztes Keuchen von Aragorn war die Antwort und er zog die Mädchen panisch hinter sich her, zu den Hobbitzimmern.  
  
Dort erwateten sie vier 1.20m große... äh... Männer? Männlein trifft es wohl eher. Gwen war sofort hingerissen. „Sind DIE süüüüüüüüüüüüüüüß!!! Ey krass! Frodo hat Augen wie Elijah Wood!"Diesmal war es an Elly, resigniert zu seufzen. „Ich steh ja eher auf Elbenprinzen!"  
  
Ihre Kommentare geflissentlich übergehend wandte sich Aragorn an die Hobbitse (Wie Gollum sagen würde): „Verhaltet euch ruhig. Die Neun kommen!" Und nun kam die wohl viertschlauste... ach ne, doch nich. (Anm. d. Autoren: Tja... der hat schon so'n *zeig* Bart. Lassen wir das...) Mucksmäuschenstill verkrochen sich alle, auch die Mädels, in ein Hinterzimmer und harrten der Dinge die da kommen würden. Wobei die Spannung bei Gwen und Elly gegen 0 strebte, da sie ja alles schon gelesen hatten.  
  
Mittlerweile hörte man nur noch die donnernden Hufe der nahenden Gefahr. Na ja, „Gefahr"konnte man relativ sehen. Elly kamen die Lebensformen, die sich wohl schon in Aragorns Harren eingenistet hatten, um vieles gefährlicher vor.  
  
----  
  
In aller Frühe weckte Aragorn sowohl Hobbits als auch Mädchen. Ungewaschen und noch im Halbschlaf machten sie sich auf den Weg. „Ich hab Hunger!!" jaulten die Hobbits und Elly im Chor. Woraufhin die Erstgenannten von Letzterer einen bösen Blick kassierten: „Ey Mann, das is MEIN Spruch!"  
  
„Ihr hattet doch Frühstück."maulte Aragorn. „Ja, aber was ist mit dem zweiten Frühstück, dem Mittagessen, Vieruhrtee, Abendessen und dem Nachtmahl..."verteidigte sie Pippin. Daraufhin verdrehten Gwenni und Aragorn synchron die Augen. Doch der Waldläufer ließ sich erweichen und schenkte allen großzügigerweise einen Apfel.  
  
Glücklich über die Nervennahrung schloss Elly zu Gwen auf. Da das Essen ihre Hirnaktivität steigerte, machte sie sich mal Gedanken. „Sag' ma', Gwen, sollen wir denen eigentlich stecken, dass wir wissen, wie die Sache ausgeht?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wir wären sehr, sehr, sehr dankbar, wenn ihr uns sagen würdet wie ihrs findet. Also bitte reviewen^^ *kuschl* 


	2. Von Sehnsüchten und Peinlichkeiten

Crashkurs Mittelerde  
  
Dies ist eine Zusammenarbeit von Gwen und Enelya. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt uns verzeihen, dass wir es nicht allein zustande gebracht haben.  
  
Als Entschuldigung für den im Folgenden verzapften Müll machen wir „Vanilla Coke"verantwortlich. *grinz*  
  
Disclaimer: Alles geklaut^^ Und für unsere kranken Phantasien neu zusammengewürfelt. *gg* Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört unserem angebeteten J.R.R.Tolkien. Noch Fragen?  
  
Notes: Danke, für die lieben Reviews ^-^ Wir hoffen, dieses Kapitel kann mit dem vorher gehenden mithalten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 2 - Von Sehnsüchten und Peinlichkeiten  
  
„Nun, da ihr mich ja zu kennen scheint, wäre ich froh auch eure Namen zu erfahren."Forschend blickte Aragorn die Mädchen an. Elly wühlte in ihrer Schultasche und kramte schließlich Stifte und Zettel hervor. Nach ein paar Pinselstrichen hoben beide ihre Kunstwerke in die Höhe. Auf ihnen war der Name des jeweils anderen und ein Pfeil in dessen Richtung zu sehen. Sie grinsten.  
  
„Welch seltsame Federn führt ihr da?"fragte nun ein verdutzter, großäugiger Waldläufer. Darauf folgte die schlauste Antwort, die die Welt jemals gesehen hatte, und zwar ausnahmsweise aus Gwens Mund: „Ehm... das ist ein Stabilo. Wo lebst du denn, Kerl?"Zugegeben, es war die schlauste Antwort und die viertschlauste Frage.  
  
Wie zu erwarten, half das Aragorn nicht viel weiter und er fuhr fort, verständnislos zu gucken. „Ich lebe im Norden Mittelerdes. Die Wälder sind meine Heimat."„Dann kannste ja zu Greenpeace gehen!"meinte Enelya trocken, denn Aragorn schwoll bei der Bemerkung mit dem Wald stolz die Brust. „Was ist ein Greenpeace?"fragte der heillos Verwirrte.  
  
„Mensch hast du's NOCH nicht bemerkt?! Wir sind nicht Mittelerde, verdammt!"zeterte Gwen drauf los und Elly bekräftigte ihre Aussage: „Sehn wir denn so aus?! Das wär ja furchtbar, wenn wir so rumlaufen würden, wie ihr."  
  
Beleidigt sah „Streicher"an sich runter und maulte: „Dieses Kompliment, werte Damen, kann ich guten Gewissens zurückgeben!"Elly verschluckte sich an ihrem Apfel, da sie nicht erwartet hatte, so etwas jemals ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen. Doch freundlicherweise klopften ihr vier kleine Männer auf den Rücken.  
  
Ein inzwischen nicht mehr eingeschnappter Aragorn, durchdachte die Situation und beschloss schließlich die Außermittelirdischen mit zu Elrond zu nehmen. Sollte der sich doch mit ihnen rumärgern. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja zu Damen erziehen. Große Hoffnungen machte er sich jedoch nicht. „Ich denke, ihr könnt solange mit uns reisen, bis wir in Bruchtal angekommen sind."  
  
„BOAH, COOL!!!!!"kreischte Elly ausgelassen. „Dann sehen wir ja Elben! Hast du das gehört, Gwen? Dann kann ich überprüfen, ob Legolas wirklich aussieht, wie Orlando!!"Elly sprang vor Freude im Dreieck. „Ihr habt von Legolas gehört? Dem Elben?"Aragorn war nun wirklich von der Rolle. Diese Mädchen kamen doch gar nicht aus Mittelerde und trotzdem wussten sie so viel über seine Welt. „Klar, ich weiß sogar, wie der Ringkrie... Aua!! Was soll der Scheiß?!"Gwen hatte Enelya mit einem kräftigen Rippenstoß davon abgehalten, das Orakel von Delphi zu spielen. Womöglich hielt er sie noch für böse Hexen oder so'n Schwachsinn.  
  
In diesem Moment rettete das liebe Pferdchen Lutz die Mädchen vor weiteren, unangenehmen Fragen. Es preschte laut wiehernd an ihnen vorbei, in den nächsten Wald. Alle drehten sich in die Richtung um, aus der das Pony geschossen kam, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Sie erblickten einen vor Scham knallroten Pippin, der anscheinend die Ursache des Übels war. Im Chor murrend machten sich dann alle auf den Weg, das arme Pony wieder einzufangen.  
  
Der mittlerweile stinksaure Aragorn stapfte ohne ein weiteres Wort im „Prager Tempo"voran. Er verlor auch den Rest des Tages kein Wort mehr, was den Mädels nicht im Geringsten etwas ausmachte.  
  
Die nächsten Tage waren weniger ereignisreich, wenn man von Ellys Anschlägen auf Aragorns liebevoll gezüchteten Haarpilzkulturen absah. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht davon überzeugen, dass er stank bis zum Himmel und man sich auch auf Reisen waschen durfte.  
  
-----  
  
„Können wir nicht mal anhalten? Mir ist langweilig!"maulte Elly im Kleinkindton. Bevor Aragorn wieder explodieren konnte, mischte Gwen sich ein: „Da drüben ist die Wetterspitze! Da können wir doch Pause machen, nech Elly!?"sie sah Enelya drohend an. Diese begriff (ausnahmsweise) und war still.  
  
Endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit (zumindest behauptete Elly dies), kamen sie auf der Wetterspitze an, wo Elly und die Hobbits dann auch sofort ein romantisches Lagerfeuer entzündeten. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen trat Aragorn dieses allerdings aus und motzte gleich wieder rum. „Was denkt ihr euch dabei?! So werden wir doch gleich entdeckt!"Als die Angemaulten gerade geschlossen zurückmeckern wollten, ertönte ein den Mädchen nur zu bekanntes Kreischen, welches ihnen fast das Trommelfell zerfetzte.  
  
Während die Hobbits und der Waldläufer sich kampfbereit machten, steckten sich Elly und Gwen einen Grashalm in den Mund und legten sich relaxed zurück. „Jetzt regt euch doch nicht auf, die wollen doch nur Frodo. Um den ist es nicht schade."gähnte Elly, die danach sofort einen Knuff von Seiten Gwens bekam. „Spinnst du?"  
  
Gespannt wie die Flitzebogen verfolgten die Mädels das Geschehen aus gebührendem Abstand. Peter Jackson hätte es nicht besser machen können. Nur das Popcorn und ne Flasche „Vanilla Coke"fehlten.  
  
Wie erwartet wurde der kleine blauäugige verletzt. „Was meinst du", begann Gwen „geht das hier zu wie im Buch und Glorfindel kommt, oder sind wir im Film gelandet und Arwen taucht auf? Boah, wenn die Tussi da gleich ankommt, dreh ich um und geh zurück."„Ich hoffe auch, dass Glorfindel kommt." kicherte Elly, was Gwen schon wieder ein genervtes Seufzen entlockte.  
  
Doch beider Hoffnung wurde zerschlagen, als eine brünette Elbe des Weges kam. „Na klasse. Jetzt können wir uns nicht mal mehr auf den Oberkönig verlassen. Der is für die nächste Zeit nur am Sabbern."bemerkte Gwen. Tatsächlich erschien ein verdächtiges Leuchten in seinen Augen und er hätte besser daran getan, sich ein Lätzchen mitzunehmen.  
  
Während Gwen sich immer noch aufregte, zog Elly vorsichtshalber die kleinen Hobbits außer Sichtweite. Man konnte ja nie wissen, welche Unanständigkeiten Mr. Jackson wieder herausgeschnitten hatte.  
  
-----  
  
Nach einem weiteren Gewaltmarsch kamen auch die Fußgänger in Bruchtal an. Jedoch konnte man sie in zwei ganz verschiedene Parteien aufteilen. Vier absolut erschöpfte und genervte Nicht-Elben-Fanatiker und eine hyperaktiv gewordene Elly sowie auch ein Sam, die von dem Anblick total hingerissen waren.  
  
„Wo ist er, wo ist er?"schnatterte Elly vor sich hin. Ihre Stimmlage war mittlerweile um einige Oktaven höher als gewohnt, was Gwen dazu veranlasste, ihr kurzerhand einen Knebel zu verpassen. Aragorn lächelte ihr dankbar zu und verfrachtete die sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrende Furie auf Lutz. (Anm. von Gwen: Das arme Pony!)  
  
Mit vereinten Kräften zerrten Gwen und Aragorn die arme Elly schlussendlich zu Elrond. Dieser zog erstmal nur eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er seine Gäste willkommen hieß. Nach längerer Diskussion und Ellys unerträglichem Genöle, sie wolle doch endlich raus und auf Legolas' Ankunft warten, trennten sich die vier ohne Ergebnis. Der Ring war dem Elben anscheinend wichtiger.  
  
So traten die „Damen"an die frische Luft, um sich etwas umzusehen. Na ja, Elly wollte eigentlich nur nach EINEM sehen. Sie sahen auf den Hof hinab, was Elly dazu veranlasste mit einem hohen Quietschen (nein nicht das hohe C) von der Treppe zu fallen und natürlich genau vor des düsterwäldischen Prinzen Füße zu landen.  
  
Dessen sonst so ruhiges und zuverlässiges Pferd machte einen erschrockenen Sprung zur Seite, doch wie erwartet hielt sich sein Reiter ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken im Sattel, was Elly sofort die Schmerzen vergessen ließ. Das einzige, was man in der peinlichen Stille noch hören konnte, war das mühsam unterdrücke Lachen von Gwen. Elly versuchte sich auf zu rappeln, brach allerdings auf Grund der zugezogenen Wehwehchen wieder zusammen.  
  
Lächelnd stieg der Prinz vom Pferd und kratze sie vom Boden ab. Natürlich brachte sie nicht einmal ein „Danke"hervor, da sie vor lauter Schönheit um sie herum kurz davor war, die Sinne zu verlieren. Der Elb runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts weiter. Völlig verzweifelt, was er nun mit ihr anfangen sollte, blickter er dankend zu Gwen, als diese ihm das kleine Nervenbündel aus den Armen nahm und auf die Füße stellte. Sonderbarer Weise, konnte sie auch sofort wieder stehen, was dem Elb ein neuerliches Stirnrunzeln entlockte.  
  
„Hör auf, immer die Stirn zu runzeln! Das gibt nur Falten im schönen Gesicht!"riet ihm Elly. Erschrocken über sich selbst schlug sie die Hand vor dem Mund und bekam eine erstaunlich große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate. Gwen zog sie zur Seite und meinte: „Entschuldigt bitte, aber sie kann nichts dafür."Flüsternd fügte sie hinzu: „Sie ist ein bisschen verwirrt!" Verständnisvoll lächelte der Elb Enelya an. Dieses Mal verlor sie wirklich die Besinnung.  
  
„Oh nein..."seufzte Gwen. „Jetzt muss ich sie auch noch da wieder hoch schleppen!!"Natürlich verstand der überaus scharfsinnige Legolas den Wink mit der Holzhandlung sofort und übernahm den Job. ‚Hoffentlich wacht sie nicht auf, wenn er sie gerade ins Bett legt' dachte Gwen!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guckt mal das Knöpfen da unten! Ja, genau das, wo draufsteht, Submit Review! Wir würden uns echt freuen.  
  
P.S.: Die Gwen hat auch eine eigene FF: 


	3. Von Kämpfen und Boromir

Crashkurs Mittelerde  
  
Dies ist eine Zusammenarbeit von Gwen und Enelya. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt uns verzeihen, dass wir es nicht allein zustande gebracht haben.  
  
Als Entschuldigung für den im Folgenden verzapften Müll machen wir Butterkuchen und Die Ärzte verantwortlich. *grinz*  
  
Disclaimer: Alles geklaut^^ Und für unsere kranken Phantasien neu zusammengewürfelt. *gg* Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört unserem geliebten J.R.R.Tolkien. Noch Fragen?  
  
Notes: -  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 3 – Von Kämpfen und Boromir  
  
„Könnt ihr mir offenbaren, was der Grund für die Verwirrung eurer Freundin ist?"‚Na toll, soll ich ihm etwa sagen, dass er der Grund ist? Dann versaut er ja bloß seine Stirn!!! Und das würde Elly mir nie verzeihen!'  
  
„Ähm... sie hat es nicht verkraftet, dass wir auf einmal in Mittelerde sind."log Gwen. ‚Wenn der wüsste... hehe'  
  
„Ihr kommt nicht aus Mittelerde? Woher denn sonst? Es gibt doch gar nichts anderes!"‚Oha...'  
  
„Doch kla, kennt ihr denn nicht die Erde und den Mars, geschweige denn den Pluto und die anderen Planeten?"  
  
„Nein."Da guckte der Elb ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche. „Aber ihr könnt mir das ja alles erklären!"‚Au Shit!!!'  
  
„Das sind alles andere Welten, ja?"‚Mein Erdkundelehrer hätte mich gekillt bei der Antwort!!!'  
  
Einem Wink eines Dienstmädchens folgend öffnete Gwen nun eine Zimmertür und Legolas wollte das Schlafende ins Bett legen. Doch die Befürchtungen von Gwen bewahrheiteten sich und ihre Freundin wachte auf. Sie erfasste mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit die Situation und klammerte sich so an den Elben, dass dieser mit ihr im Bett landete.  
  
Gwen verließ taktvoll das Zimmer und ließ den armen Legolas mit ihr allein. Doch schon nach Sekundenbruchteilen wurde Elly klar, was sie dort gerade tat! Geschockt ließ sie von ihm ab und stotterte: „Oh... ich habe mich voll erschrocken! Tut mir Leid! Ehrlich!"Elly log mit letzterem das blaue vom Himmel. Legolas stand würdevoll wieder auf und richtete seine Kleidung, die doch ein wenig durcheinander geraten war bei Ellys Aktion.  
  
„Auf jeden Fall scheint ihr wieder vollkommen bei Bewusstsein zu sein!" entgegnete er überflüssigerweise. Erschrocken setzte sie eine Miene auf, die selbst Sauron zu Tränen gerührt hätte. Nun ja, Legolas war aber nicht Sauron und verschwand überraschend schnell aus dem Raum. Beleidigt hockte sich Elly in eine Ecke und schmollte, bis Gwen reinkam und ihr erst einmal eine saftige Standpauke hielt. „Sach ma, was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Ihr hattet ja nicht mal ein Kondom! Also echt!"  
  
„Ja, du hättest mir doch eben schnell eins reichen können. Ich hätte dich schon rechtzeitig gerufen!"  
  
„Boah geht's noch?? Ich hab ja auch nix besseres zu tun, als für das kleine Prinzeschen den Haussklaven zu spielen!!"Mit Tränen in den großen, babyblauen Augen sah Elly zu ihrer Freundin auf und schniefte herzerweichend. Gwen war Sauron wohl ähnlicher, als sie dachte, denn sie konnte ihr verzeihen.  
  
Sie einigten sich, einen Spaziergang durch Bruchtal zu unternehmen. Doch die Grazien wären nicht sie selbst, wenn sie nicht schon nach weniger als 100 Metern total erschöpft gewesen wären. Eigentlich suchtensie ja nur einen plausiblen Grund, um sich zu setzen.  
  
Da entdeckten sie Sam, der gerade dem geheimen Rat lauschte. ‚Ach so deswegen musste Legolas weg. Das war gar nicht wegen mir!' freute sich Elly insgeheim.  
  
„Ey cool, lass ma auch zuhören!"flüsterte Gwen aufgeregt. Gesagt getan. Sie setzten sich neben den Hobbit. Der erste Satz, den sie vernahmen war: „Havo dad, Legolas!"Das war Gwens Stichwort. „Mann der Kerl hat ja absolut kein Selbstbewusstsein. Lässt sich alles wie'n Köter befehlen und sagt nichts dagegen. Voll der Weichling!!"zischte sie. Sam stand mittlerweile der Angstschweiß im Gesicht, da die Mädchen immer lauter wurden und sie somit Gefahr liefen erwischt zu werden.  
  
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"und damit klebte Elly ihrer Freundin erst mal eine. Doch Gwen ließ sich das natürlich nicht gefallen und warf sich wütend auf Elly und sie rollten sich kratzend und beißend durch die Büsche, bis sie auf einmal schmerzhaft gegen etwas hartes stießen. Gandalfs Stuhl. Die geschlagene Mannschaft starrte sie mit unverhohlenem Missfallen an. Doch im Eifer des Gefechts nahmen die Mädels ihre Umgebung überhaupt nicht wahr. Elly hatte es geschafft, sich auf Gwen zu setzen und sie somit auf den Boden zu pressen. Einem Geistesblitz folgend fing Gwen an, ihre Peinigerin zu kitzeln, welche darauf sehr allergisch reagierte. Quiekend sprang sie auf und prallte so gegen den Steintisch in der Mitte, dass sie rückwärts auf ihm landete.  
  
„Aua! Worauf sitze ich da denn?"Sie zog den Ring hervor und staunte nicht schlecht. „Man geil, das is ja der Eine!"sprach sie freudestrahlend. „Ob der wohl echt ist??"fragte sie laut und steckte ihn sich kurzerhand einfach auf den Finger. Das Ergebnis war überwältigend, denn sie war nicht mehr da, was sie aber gar nicht merkte, denn sie fragte Gwen: „Steht der mir? Oder soll ich doch besser Silber nehmen?"Sie wollte dann doch sehen, wie er ihr auf dem Mittelfinger passte und nahm ihn wieder ab. Schneller als sie „HALT!"brüllen konnte, stürzte sich auch schon Frodo auf sie. In seinen Augen glomm eine dem Wahnsinn nahekommende Eifersucht.  
  
„Das ist MEIN Ring! MEIN SCHAAATZ!!!"motze er los. Doch Gwen war größer und schneller. Sie gab ihrer Freundin eine schallende Ohrfeige und Elly ließ empört den Ring fallen. Sekunden später rollten sie abermals sich prügelnd auf dem Boden herum. „Boah geil, Schlammketschen!!!"rief Boromir und bekam lüsterne Blicke.  
  
Die beiden Streithühner wurden auseinander gezerrt und Legolas packte Elly am Kragen um sie in der Luft weiter boxen zu lassen. Das gleiche geschah mit Gwen, bloß dass Aragorn die Bürde auf sich nahm. Wie als ob sie Hummeln im Gesäß hatte, trat und biss die kleine Furie Elly um sich. Ein entsetztes und schmerzerfülltes Keuchen beendete schlagartig ihre Befreiungsversuche. Der Grund: Sie hatte Legolas mit voller Kanne in die Eier getreten. Nun lag der Elb mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wimmernd auf der Erde. „OH MEIN GOTT! Es tut mir ja so Leid!!!"stammelte Elly zum 2ten Mal an diesem Tag. „Haha, du darfst ihn bestimmt auch bald Legolas nennen!"spöttelte Gwen drauflos.  
  
„Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich, wo ihr gerade seid?"fragte eine, Gwen nur aus dem Film „Matrix"allzu bekannte, Stimme hinter ihr. (Anm. v. Gwen: Ich sage nur Agent Smith!!!) „Tjoa... hehe... na in Bruchtal natürlich!" beantwortete Gwen stolz die Frage.  
  
„Entschuldigt bitte, diese beiden... "Aragorn räusperte sich. „Damen, kamen mit mir."  
  
„Ja aber nur unter Protest, klar???"zeterte Elly.  
  
„Nun ja, ich habe ja bereits schon die Ehre gehabt, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Und da ihr ja sowieso schon vermutlich alles mit angehört habt, solltet ihr euch jetzt geschwind einen Platz suchen."Ja, das Problem an der ganzen Sache war, dass es keinen freien Stuhl mehr gab und keiner der Anwesenden bereit war eine der beiden auf seinen Schoß zu lassen, außer Boromir.  
  
Ein kräftiger Stoß in den Rücken, verursacht durch Gandalfs (mit Ellys Worten beschrieben: beschissenen) Stock, ließ Enelya in Richtung des Menschen taumeln, der sie bereitwillig auffing und auf seinem Schoß platzierte. ‚AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NAAAAAAIIIIN!' dachte sie und ihr Gesicht sprach Bände, woraufhin Gwen schadenfroh anfing zu lachen.  
  
Sie wurde dann noch auf Gandalfs Schoß gehoben. Nun war es an Elly zu kichern. „Lieber guter Weihnachtsmann..."brachte sie unter Lachtränen hervor. Beide sahen sich giftig an, schwiegen aber nach einem lauten Räuspern Elronds.  
  
Die Besprechungen sollten Elly die Hölle auf Erden kennen lernen lassen. Sie saß, wie in eine Zwangsjacke gesteckt, dicht an Boromirs Oberkörper gepresst auf seinem Schoß. Vielleicht lag es nur am Licht, aber das Gesicht von Gwens Freundin schimmerte schon in einem grünlichen Ton.  
  
So meldete sich das arme Mädchen in schulischer Manier. „Wir haben eine Wortmeldung."bemerkte Elrond und gab ihr somit die Erlaubnis zu sprechen. „Ähm... darf ich mal auf die Toilette?"fragte sie kleinlaut und auf ein genervtes Nicken des Elbenfürsten, rannte sie mit vor den Mund geschlagener Hand ins Haus. Gwen konnte gut nachfühlen, was in Elly vorgegangen sein musste, denn im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder war Boromir ja wohl voll eklig!  
  
Der Rat beschloss über die Köpfe der Mädchen hinweg, dass diese die Gemeinschaft begleiten sollten. Nicht zuletzt, weil Elrond sie lieber seiner Schwiegermutter aufs Auge drücken wollte. Sie würde die beiden schon erziehen. Boromir war von der Idee ganz begeistert! Legolas weniger. Gwen dafür umso mehr. Und Elly erst. Die Begeisterung von Letzterer verrauchte aber in dem Moment, als sie Boromirs Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt vorfand. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Legolas, der jedoch schadenfroh ansah.  
  
So machten sich die Gefährten und 2 Mädchen, mit ganz unterschiedlichen Gesichtsausdrücken auf den Weg. Ellys konnte man in etwa als ‚total enttäuscht von ihrem großen Helden' bezeichnen und Gwens als ‚in freudiger Erwartung schwelgend'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wir würden uns wie immer über eine kleine Review freuen! 


	4. Von Schnee und Gesangskünsten

Crashkurs Mittelerde  
  
Dies ist eine Zusammenarbeit von Gwen und Enelya. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt uns verzeihen, dass wir es nicht allein zustande gebracht haben.  
  
Als Entschuldigung für den im Folgenden verzapften Müll machen wir Charly und Smirnoff verantwortlich. (Nur die Nachwirkungen... also nüchtern am nächsten morgen^^)*grinz*  
  
Disclaimer: Alles geklaut^^ Und für unsere kranken Phantasien neu zusammengewürfelt. *gg* Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört unserem geliebten J.R.R.Tolkien. Noch Fragen?  
  
Notes: Vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews *kuschl* Hier nun das nächste Chap ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 4 – Von Schnee und Gesangskünsten  
  
Frühen Morgens brachen sie auf und schon wieder zu Fuß. Der steinige Weg trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass Elly und Gwen besonders gut gelaunt waren. Sie waren schon beträchtlich zurückgefallen, was die anderen überhaupt nicht schlimm fanden, da sie alle keinen Bock auf die beiden hatten. Außer Boromir, der fand das nicht so gut, doch er regte sich an den Hobbits ab.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen staunten nicht schlecht, als die beiden Kleinen Boromir mit vereinten Kräften überwältigten. „Merry, Pippin, lasst das mal, das ist ja Tierquälerei!"witzelte Gwen. Zum Glück hatte Boromir das nicht geschnallt! Gwen betrachtete Elly, die gebannt in den Himmel starrte. „Hey Gwen, gleich kommen doch diese Crebain aus Dunland!"klugscheißte sie. „Ach ja, stimmt. Kannst Legi ja mal reinlegen, von wegen, du kannst besser sehen als er. Das kratzt bestimmt ganz schön an seinem Ego!!"schlug die Rothaarige vor.  
  
„Au ja!!!"rief die Blonde und lief sofort zu dem Elben und gemeinsam blickten dem Horizont entgegen. (Anm. von Gwen: Hach wie romantisch... :D) Schon bevor Sam die „Wolke"entdecken konnte, rief sie aufgeregt: „Schnell, versteckt euch, da kommen Kundschafter Sarumans, die den Weg im Süden auskundschaften wollen!"(Anm. von Elly: Ja, ich habe den Film definitiv zu oft gesehen!!!) Alle blickten sie verständnislos an.  
  
Und tatsächlich konnte Elb nach wenigen Sekunden Ellys Behauptung bestätigen. „LOS! Schnell, alle in Deckung!"brüllte Boromir und packte Elly, um kurze Zeit später mit ihr Gebüsch zu verschwinden. Mit entsetztem Gesicht und unfähig ihre Freundin zu retten, hechtete Gwen unter einen Stein. In Gebüschen war die Gefahr sehr hoch, einem 8-Beinigen Krabbeltier zu begegnen! Kreischend flogen die Vogelviecher an ihnen vorüber. Vorsichtig krochen alle wieder aus ihrem Versteck, nur Elly und Boromir fehlten. Doch auf einmal vernahmen sie das Bersten von Ästen und eine aufgelöste Enelya brach aus einem Busch hervor. Als ob ihr der Teufel persönlich im Nacken säße, raste sie an ihnen vorbei und versteckte sich hinter Legolas. „Ha... Halt ihn mir vom Leib!"wimmerte sie.  
  
Gemächlich wühlte sich auch Boromir aus dem Bus(c)h (Anm. von Gwen: Das war Ellys Idee! Was die nur für Phantasien hat... *g*) Angewidert drehte sich Legolas zu Elly um. „Keine Angst! Ich werde euch vor dem Menschen beschützen!!!"Mit verklärtem Blick schmachtete sie ihren Helden an. „Danke!!!"hauchte sie. Jetzt war ihre Welt wieder in Ordnung. „Verratet mir das Geheimnis eurer scharfen Adleraugen!"bettelte Legolas nun. Enelya wühlte kurz in ihrem linken Auge herum und holte eine blau schimmernde Linse heraus. Das wertvolle Stück auf ihren Zeigefinger betrachtete der Elb mit größter Neugier, musste aber zugeben, dass er keinen Peil hatte, was das war. „Das ist eine Kontaktlinse. Sie verleiht einem die Fähigkeit Dinge zu sehen, die man mit bloßem Auge niemals wahrnehmen könnte."„Boah... " entfuhr es Legolas. Erschrocken darüber, dass er die Sprachgewohnheiten der beiden Mädchen nachahmte, schlug er seine Hand vor den Mund und blickte zu Aragorn und Gimli (!!!). Anscheinend hoffte er, dass sie es nicht gehört hatten.  
  
Jedoch grinsten der Dúnadan und der Zwerg von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Und natürlich konnte sich der Kleine keinen Kommentar verkneifen. „Hat euch der Tritt in eure edelsten Teile schon den Verstand vernebelt?"Das wiederum war Elly furchtbar peinlich und sie schnauzte den Zwerg an: „Sag mal, soll ich dir mal so in den Arsch treten, dass du meine Schuhsohle schmecken kannst??"Ein böser Blick verlieh dem Gesprochenen zusätzlichen Nachdruck und Gimli war still.  
  
Gandalf brach das peinliche Schweigen: „Wir müssen über den Pass des Caradhras gehen. Hier haben wir nun lange genug verweilt, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen."Es gehorchten alle mürrisch, bis auf Gwen, die war happy, weil sie in den Schnee durfte.  
  
-----  
  
Mittlerweile versank man schon bis zu den Knien im Schnee. Elb natürlich nicht...!!! So jammerte die kleine Elly, bis sie getragen wurde – nein nicht von Boromir! Auf einmal hörten sie einen leisen, überraschten Aufschrei und Frodo begann in kunstvollen Purzelbäumen den Berg runter zu rollen. Dabei kegelte er Gwen um. Zusammen kullerten sie noch ein Stückchen weiter, bis sie gegen Aragorns Beine stießen und zum Halten kamen. Elly amüsierte sich köstlich, sie wurde ja auch von Legolas getragen und war somit weit entfernt von jeglichen Kugelkünsten des Hobbits.  
  
Doch da wir wissen, dass auch Elly manchmal gedenkt zu denken, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass ihr auffiel, wie der Ring sich plötzlich in Boromirs Händen befand. Alle starrten ihn geschockt an. Er hatte einen leichten Glanz von Wahnsinn in seinen Augen und hielt sich den Ring genau vors Gesicht. Doch da tauchte Elly in seinem Blickfeld auf. Aber zur Überraschung aller, reagierte er da überhaupt nicht drauf.  
  
Langsam ging Enelya um ihn herum und fasste ihm um die Hüfte. „Boromir... " Sie schlüpfte zwischen ihn und den Ring und sah ihm verführerisch in die Augen. Boromir hob seine rechte Hand und strich ihr über die Wange. Sie fühlte sich kurz vor einer Ohnmacht, aber vor Ekel! „Boromir... gib mir den Ring... "hauchte ihm das blonde Mädchen ins Ohr. Nicht unfreiwillig berührte sie wie zufällig seine Wange. Tatsächlich gab er ihr den Ring und sie wand sich mit erstaunlichem Geschick unter seinem Kuss hinweg. „Oh, oh, oh... "sagte sie leise vor sich hin und beeilte sich den Ring wieder seinem Träger zurück zu bringen.  
  
Anerkennend klopfte Gwen ihr auf die Schulter. „Respekt Alte!"Sogar Legolas war verblüfft und streckte wie in Trance seine Arme aus, damit er sie wieder tragen konnte, aber nicht ohne seine herunter geklappte Kinnlade wieder zu schließen. Sie gingen also weiter. Doch ihr Weg fand ein schnelles Ende, als Saruman anfing seine Gesangskünste unter Beweis zu stellen. Sie waren so furchtbar, dass der ganze Berg anfing zu wackeln. Frodo entschied schließlich, dass sie durch die Mienen von Moria gehen würden.  
  
Das hieß: Den GANZEN Weg zurück.  
  
Einer Person machte das überhaupt nicht das Geringste aus. Ja Elly ist gemeint! Gwen trauerte nur dem Schnee hinterher. Vor der Pforte ins Innere angekommen rätselte Gandalf erst mal stundenlang an dem Passwort herum. Alle langweilten sich zu Tode, bis auf Elly und die Hobbits, die kräftig Steinchenweitwurf spielten. Legolas stand gelangweilt herum und Aragorn tat es ihm gleich. Sam war auch sehr traurig, weil sein einziger Seelenverwandter Lutz ihn einfach sitzen gelassen hatte. Schließlich wurde es Gwen zu blöde und mit einem leisen Räuspern drängelte sie Gandalf von der Pforte weg. „Lass mich mal!"sprach sie. Wichtigtuerisch nahm sie eine würdevolle Pose ein und sagte ein Wort. „Mellon!"Gandalf konnte es nicht fassen, die Pforte öffnete sich. „Woher... wie... ???"stammelte er und wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er, der große Zauberkünstler, es nicht geschafft hatte, die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Die Entdeckung, dass dort nur tote Zwerge herumlagen, veranlasste Elly und Gwen dazu ein Liedchen anzustimmen:  
  
der letzte Schlaf, der war sehr tief  
  
etwas geschah, während ich schlief  
  
kalte Fliesen, Modergeruch  
  
auf meinem Körper ein Leichentuch  
  
etwas Schlimmes ist geschehn  
  
weil meine Haare nicht mehr stehn  
  
die Füße schmerzen vom Schattentanz  
  
und wo zum Henker ist mein Rosenkranz  
  
SIE HABEN MICH VERGESSEN  
  
wo seid ihr alle, wo seid ihr alle?  
  
HIER GIBT ES NICHTS ZU ESSEN  
  
In der Leichenhalle, in der LEICHENHALLE SIE HABEN MICH VERGESSEN  
  
wo seid ihr alle, wo seid ihr alle?  
  
HIER GIBT ES NICHTS ZU ESSEN  
  
in der Leichenhalle, in der LEICHENHALLE  
  
meine Lage ist fatal  
  
keine Schminke, kein Kajal  
  
der Todesengel kam, gab mir einen Kuss  
  
und drückt der spitze Schuh an meinen Drudenfuß  
  
SIE HABEN MICH VERGESSEN  
  
wo seid ihr alle, wo seid ihr alle?  
  
HIER GIBT ES NICHTS ZU ESSEN  
  
in der Leichenhalle, in der LEICHENHALLE  
  
SIE HABEN MICH VERGESSEN  
  
wo seid ihr alle, wo seid ihr alle?  
  
HIER GIBT ES NICHTS ZU ESSEN  
  
in der Leichenhalle, in der LEICHENHALLE  
  
wir saßen zusammen & rückten den Tisch  
  
die Leichen um mich herum, sie sind nicht mehr frisch  
  
sagt, ihr Leichen, wo kommt ihr denn her  
  
„aus den tiefsten, brennenden Eingeweiden  
  
der schlimmsten Hölle von Bugran,  
  
wo wir in Exkrementen baden und Lava trinken,  
  
bis gigantische Defibrilatoren uns  
  
in dies unsinnige Leben zurückholen und..."  
  
ach so ... lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala ... [1]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1]: Leichenhalle – Die Ärzte  
  
Und wie fandet ihr es??? 


	5. Von der Leichenhalle und Kriegerarmen

Crashkurs Mittelerde  
  
Dies ist eine Zusammenarbeit von Gwen und Enelya. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt uns verzeihen, dass wir es nicht allein zustande gebracht haben.  
  
Als Entschuldigung für den im Folgenden verzapften Müll machen wir Erfrischungsstäbchen und Bananen von Lidl verantwortlich. (Nur die Nachwirkungen... also nüchtern am nächsten morgen)grinz  
  
Disclaimer: Alles geklaut Und für unsere kranken Phantasien neu zusammengewürfelt. gg Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört unserem geliebten J.R.R.Tolkien. Noch Fragen?  
  
Notes: Vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews kuschl Hier nun das nächste Chap ;)  
  
Kapitel 5 – Von der Leichenhalle und Kriegerarmen  
  
Nach 3 Minuten und 50 Sekunden bemerkten auch Gwen und Elly, dass es nicht gerade taktvoll war, in Gimlis Gegenwart solch ein Lied anzustimmen. Betreten räusperten sie sich und sahen zu Boden.  
  
„Orks."bemerkte Legolas Sinnvollerweise. Nach einer kurzen Abstimmung war die absolute Mehrheit dafür, schleunigst wieder nach draußen zu gehen. Allerdings schoss sogleich aus dem See ein sehr, sehr wütender Pächter des Sees, der Schadensersatz für die durch den Steinchenweitwurf verursachten Beulen in Form von einem goldenen Ring forderte.  
  
Wie wir ja alle wissen, steckte der Ring in Frodos Hemd. Begeistert war dieser natürlich trotz der kostenlosen Achterbahnfahrt nicht von der Attacke. Die einzige, die sich freute, das Frodo dem Tode nah war, war die liebe Elly. Ihr Elb stand ja auch in sicherer Entfernung vom See und begnügte sich mit Bogenschießen.  
  
Gwens Fingernägel allerdings waren mittlerweile schon um die Hälfte kürzer. (Nein, natürlich nicht, so was macht eine Gwen doch nicht!) Unter Einsatz ihrer ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Gesundheit machten Boromir und Aragorn Tintenfischringe aus den Armen des Monsters, wobei Elly bezweifelte, dass sie wussten, was Tintenfischringe sind.  
  
Doch am Ende ging natürlich alles gut aus, wie immer, und mit Feuer unterm Arsch rasten sie zurück in die Minen von Moria, wo sie dank des Riesenkraken dann im Dunkeln festsaßen. Doch ein Zauberer von Welt hat immer seine praktische Stocktaschenlampe dabei.  
  
„Toll! Jetzt müssen wir hier durch die Stinkehöhle..."murrte Gwen. Aber was hatten sie für eine Wahl? KEINE! Also: Marsch, Marsch.  
  
Als Gandalf wieder einmal vor einem Rätsel stand, welches er nicht lösen konnte, machten sie Halt. Siedendheiß fiel Gwen dann wieder ein, dass Gollum ja schon eine geraume Zeit hinter ihnen her lief. Das erzählte sie auch sofort Elly, die hellauf begeistert war, da sie den Kleinen sowieso niedlich fand, warum auch immer. Die Begeisterung flachte jedoch augenblicklich wieder ab, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sicherlich wisst ihr schon, wem sie gehört? Naklaaa, Boromir g (Anm. v. Gwen: Man, das macht einen Spaß fieslach)  
  
„Also...ich gehe mal zu Frodo und Gandalf, die wollten sich über unsere weitere Reise unterhalten. Ich lasse euch beiden denn mal alleine!" frohlockte Gwen und machte sich in Richtung Hobbit und Zauberer davon. Elly mochte Zeter und Mordio schreiben, Gwen war außer Hörweite.  
  
„Enelya, schön, dass wir alleine sind..."sagte Boromir sanft.  
  
„Jo, wunderbar!!!"knirschte sie, während sich zu der Hand ein Arm dazugesellte, weil sich der Mensch neben sie setzte. Gut, dass es dunkel war, so konnte man Ellys vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht nicht sehen.  
  
„War es für euch sehr schlimm, von diesem blonden Elb getragen zu werden? Ich wollte euch ja helfen, aber das hätte zu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen."  
  
Elly dachte: ‚WAS für eine Ausrede...!!!!' Laut sagte sie: „Nein, es war nicht schlimm, im Gegenteil, ich empfand es als außerordentlich angenehm. Solche starken und zugleich sanften Arme. Das wohlriechende Haar und diese AUGEN!!!"Beschämt blickte sie zu Boden, als sie merkte, dass sie gerade Boromir über Legolas vorzuschwärmen. Und durch das Licht von Gandalfs Stocktaschenlampe konnte sie nun auch ihr Gegenüber sehen. Und dessen Gesicht war nicht gerade erfreut. Es war entsetzt.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sich wieder gefangen und meinte: „Habt ihr je die Arme eines Kriegers auf eurem Körper gespürt? Aus verlässlichen Quellen weiß ich, dass es ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl sein muss!"Oha, war der Kerl eingebildet!  
  
„Äh....nein? Ich...äh..."‚Ach du scheiße, was mach ich denn jetzt???'  
  
„Ich finde, ich sollte euch das bei Gelegenheit mal zeigen.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, wobei seine Hand nicht mehr auf ihrer Schulter lag, sondern gefährlich weit nach unten rutschte. Vor lauter Nervosität bildete sich der Angstschweiß auf ihrer Stirn, auf der sich in absehbarer Zeit auch des Kriegers Mund befinden würde, wenn sie nicht bald was unternähme.  
  
„ÄHEM!!!!"machte es plötzlich hinter ihnen laut und deutlich. Erschrocken drehte sich Boromir um 180° und sah erst einmal nichts. Doch sein Blick schweifte weiter nach unten und erblickte Sam. Ärgerlich schnaufte er. „Was willst du denn hier du Zwerg? ... Ich meine...äh...Sam...hehe...'tschuldigung! Ich meinte natürlich, was führt euch zu uns?"  
  
„Ich wollte nur gucken ob..."  
  
„Ob sich Enelya wohl fühlt!"beendete ein großer, schlanker Elb den Satz des Halblings und trat erhaben aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Boromirs Birne glühte.  
  
„Fühlt ihr euch denn wohl?"fragte Legolas.  
  
„JAAAAAAAAAH....Nein....doch jetzt ja!"stammelte sie. „Also, ja jetzt fühle ich mich sehr wohl. Wolltet ihr mich nicht zu Frodo und Gandalf holen? Das war doch bestimmt der Grund, oder???"setzte sie mit einem beschwörenden Blick hinterher.  
  
Der scharfsinnige Elb begriff sofort und reagierte entsprechend.  
  
„Jawohl, so ist es. Welch eine Voraussicht von euch."Mit einem Lächeln, was selbst die prüdeste Frau Gelüste bekommen ließ, hielt er Elly seinen Arm hin. Vorsichtig und mit einem süffisanten Grinsen hob sie Boromirs Hand weg und sauste an Legolas Arm. Skeptisch beäugte sie diesen erst eine Weile und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es ein echter und besserer Kriegerarm, als Boromirs war.  
  
„Danke, danke, danke!!!"brachte Elly hervor und meinte es wirklich so, wie sie es sagte. Dann sah sie Frodo, Gandalf und Gwen, die grölend im Kreis saßen und sich prächtig zu amüsieren schienen. Das ließ Enelya sogar den Arm von Legolas vergessen. Stocksauer und schnaufend stand sie vor Gwen, die sie erst gar nicht bemerkte, weil sie Frodo voller Aufmerksamkeit an den Lippen hing. Er erzählte gerade von seinen Sauftouren mit Sam, Merry und Pippin.  
  
Doch Ellys lautes Räuspern ließ sie schließlich zusammenfahren und aufblicken. Was sie da sah, trug nicht gerade zu ihrer Beruhigung bei. „Wie kannst du es wagen mich mit dem Sack alleine zu lassen!!!!"wetterte Elly drauf los. Den Arm, den Legolas um sie gelegt hatte, um sie zu beruhigen, bemerkte sie gar nicht. „Weißt du eigentlich, was ich für Todesqualen ausgestanden habe?!"  
  
„Oh...ja...ich dachte du schaffst das alleine! Vielleicht auch mal ohne die Hilfe deines neuen Bodyguards!"Gandalf und Frodo wieherten wie auf Kommando los und Gwen konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Ja...so was muss man können!"rechtfertigte sich Gwen, „Sich verteidigen gegen gefährliche, aufdringliche Männer!"Der Hobbit und der Zauberer nickten synchron.  
  
„Mann! Macker, hilf mir doch mal!"demonstrativ sah sie Legolas an.  
  
„Äh,...öh,...ich helfe immer gerne!"versuchte er sich aus der unangenehmen Situation zu winden. Gwen staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die makellos weißen Zähne des Elben sah. Und der konnte grinsen! Von einem bis zum anderen Ohr. Gwen war sowieso erstaunt, dass er im Film so weise und lässig gewirkt hatte und in echt doch ein ziemlicher...räusper komischer Kerl war! (Anm. von Elly: Mein Legolas ist nicht komisch! maul)  
  
„Legolas?! Kann ich einen Moment mit euch sprechen?"rief da der Grund allen Übels. Nun war Legolas wieder in seinem Element, denn den unterbelichteten Menschen fertig zu machen, war schon immer sein liebstes Hobby.  
  
„Natürlich Boromir. Was wünscht ihr denn?"fragte er überfreundlich und verschwand mit ihm um die Ecke. (Anm. von Gwen: Oh, oh, oh, was für Schweinchen zwinker)  
  
„Was fällt euch eigentlich ein? Ihr seid immerhin ein Elb, was interessiert euch ein junges Menschenmädchen?"fing Boromir an, sich in Rage zu reden.  
  
Verteidigend hob Legolas die Hände. „Ich „interessiere"mich nicht für dieses Mädchen. Jedenfalls nicht, in dem Sinne, wie ihr es tut. Ich sehe es lediglich nicht gerne, wenn ein wehrloses Mädchen bedrängt wird. Jeder wohlerzogene Mann würde da einschreiten."  
  
Das hatte gesessen! Boromirs Kinnlade klappte ins Bodenlose. „Das werdet ihr bezahlen!"zischte er. Gwen und Elly, denen das Gespräch schon viel zu lange gedauert hatte, kamen gerade um die Ecke, als Boromirs Faust auf Legolas Gesicht zusauste.  
  
Ende Gelände! Und, und, und? 


	6. Von Jodelkünsten und baufälligen Brücken

Crashkurs Mittelerde  
  
Dies ist eine Zusammenarbeit von Gwen und Enelya. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt uns verzeihen, dass wir es nicht allein zustande gebracht haben.  
  
Als Entschuldigung für den im Folgenden verzapften Müll machen wir zu viel Sonne und Osaft-Schorle verantwortlich!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Alles geklaut Und für unsere kranken Phantasien neu zusammengewürfelt. gg Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört unserem geliebten J.R.R.Tolkien. Noch Fragen?  
  
Notes: Habt Dank für die Reviews  
  
Kapitel 6 – Von Jodelkünsten und baufälligen Brücken  
  
Bevor Elly aus Angst um ihren angebeteten Elben anfangen konnte hysterisch zu schreien, wich dieser Boromirs Faustschlag ganz lässig mit einer Seitwärtsbewegung seines Kopfes aus. Gleich im nächsten Moment schickte Legolas ihn auch schon mit einer Schlagkombination, die den besten Schwarzgurt hätte blass werden lassen vor Neid, auf die Bretter. Seine Cheerleader – Elly und Gwen – jubelten.  
  
Der arme Boromir hingegen keuchte nur noch vor Schmerz. Ihm waren die blöden Sprüche erst einmal vergangen. Elly jedoch nicht: „Tja, man legt sich halt nicht mit meinem Elben an!"triumphierte sie. „Du Elly?"Gwen zupfte an ihrem Ärmel. „Hast du Legolas eben als DEINEN Elben bezeichnet?" Knallrot wie eine überreife Tomate verschwand Elly um die nächstbeste Ecke. Ihre Freundin staunte nicht schlecht, sie hatte sie noch nie so schnell rennen sehen.  
  
Ein lautes Jodeln ließ sie alle aufschrecken. Hatte Gandalf einen Herzinfarkt bekommen? Schnell hechteten sie in seine Richtung. Nein, es war kein Herzinfarkt, er hatte lediglich den richtigen Weg gefunden. Und sein Argument war nicht einmal wirklich überzeugend. Er war der Meinung es roch besser aus der Richtung.  
  
Und das Getrotte nahm weiter seinen Lauf. Der Weg verlief monoton steigend. Und es ertönte ein weiteres Jodeln, doch dieses Mal von Gimli anstatt von Gandalf. Der kleine stürmte in einen Seitengang und brach heulend auf dem Grab seines Mitzwerges zusammen. Gwen und Elly hatten schon ihre Taschentücher griffbereit. Dann fing Gandalf auch noch an, ihnen Märchen aus einem Buch vorzulesen. Natürlich hatten die beiden Mädchen nix besseres zu tun, als mit Pippin an einem verwesten Zwerg rumzuspielen und prompt fiel dieser in den Brunnen. Beide machten einen Satz rückwärts, nachdem Gwen Pippin schnell den Pfeil in die Hand gedrückt hatte, den der Zwerg in der Brust stecken gehabt hatte.  
  
„NÄRRISCHER TUK! Wirf dich nächstes Mal selbst hinein, dann sind wir dich und deine Dummheit los!"ertönte Gandalfs saubere Bassstimme. Pippin nahm in Windeseile die Größe einer Erbse an. Zu allem Überfluss fing dann auch noch das Orkorchester an, zu trommeln. Anstatt im Takt mitzutanzen bekamen alle fürchterliche Angst.  
  
Doch unser tapferer Ekelkrieger blieb wie immer cool und checkte erst mal die Lage. Zu Ellys großem Bedauern verfehlte der doch eigentlich perfekt gezielte Pfeil des einen Orks ihn. Weiter konnten aber weder sie noch Gwen sich darüber Gedanken machen, wie sie den Menschen am besten um die Ecke brachten, denn sie wurden beide hinter den Hobbits positioniert und mussten sich von Sam mit Bratpfannen in den Händen und Töpfen auf ihren Köpfen ausstatten lassen.  
  
Und schon ging die Prügelei los. Zur übermäßigen Freude aller wollte auch noch ein einsamer Höhlentroll mitmischen, der sich sogleich an unseren kleinen Ringträger ranmachte. Er ging dabei zwar ein klein Wenig grob vor, aber der tapfere Frodo war ja hart im nehmen. Während Gwen und Elly sich dafür entschieden lieber hinter einem Felsen in Deckung zu gehen und gleich mal ein bisschen gläubig zu werden, auf das sie kein Ork fände, vernahm man das rhythmische Klingen von Bratpfannen auf Orkköpfen.  
  
Doch der da oben ließ sich nicht so einfach verarschen. Denn er wusste ganz genau, dass eine von beiden nicht einmal getauft war. Sogleich lief auch wie zufällig ein Ork um die Ecke. Seine gelben Augen sahen die beiden mordlüstern an. Die Aussicht auf frisches Fleisch schien ihm wohl zu gefallen. Doch bald bewegten sich seine Augen gar nicht mehr. Dafür kippte er mit seinem ganzen, stinkenden Gewicht auf die Grazien nieder. Ein Pfeil steckte in seinem Hinterkopf. „IIIIHHHHHH!!!!"wie aus einem Munde schrieen sie drauflos.  
  
Als alles still war und nur noch sie schrieen, schlossen auch sie die Münder. Dann vernahm man nur noch das durch den Orkkörper gedämpfte Zetern, dass man sie doch mal bitte da rausholen sollte. Gimli meinte nur stumpf dazu: „Seid mal nur froh, dass ihr nicht unterm Höhlentroll gelandet seid!!!"Zum Glück konnte man Gwens Kommentar nicht verstehen, denn er war bestimmt nicht sehr nett gewesen. Aragorn und Gandalf hievten den Ork dann auch von den beiden Mädels herunter. Schneller als die Polizei erlaubte befanden sie sich am anderen Ende des Raumes und wischten ihre Kleider ab.  
  
„Boah, wie widerlich!"rief Gwen ungehalten.  
  
Frodo war mittlerweile auch wieder auf den Beinen, dank seines Wunderanzuges. So machten sie sich in schnellem Tempo auf den Weg zur Brücke von Khazad-Dûm. Gimli hatte keinen Grund, auf die Baukünste seiner Vorfahren stolz zu sein: Die Brücke war kaputt und begann in sich zusammenzufallen!!! „Nein, nein, nein! Ich geh da nicht drauf!"quietschte Enelya mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Maaaaaann! Stell dich nicht so an, sonst kommt Boromir noch und hilft dir!"Wie der Wind und federleicht schwebte Elly über den Abgrund. Gwen staunte Bauklötze. Doch sie fing so richtig schön evil an zu grinsen, als sie merkte, WER Elly aufgefangen hatte. Zu der Person fiel ihr folgender Liedtext ein...  
  
Mach dich mal locker und lass dich nicht so hängen  
  
Denn dies ist der Refrain  
  
Richtig schön evil, abartig und pervers  
  
Wird's erst wieder im Vers...[1]  
  
Doch jetzt hatte sie das Problem, alleine mit Frodo und Aragorn auf dem schwankenden Treppenpfeiler zu stehen. Aragorn konnte Frodo tragen, aber nicht auch noch sie. Das war ein Problem – und was für eins. „Gwen, ihr seid größer als Frodo und tragt nicht so viel Ballast bei euch, also könnt ihr ohne meine Hilfe springen!"offenbarte er ihr. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie den beiden entgeistert hinterher. Und schon waren sie auf der anderen Seite. Ohne viel nachzudenken sprang sie – und schaffte es – fast. Sie klammerte sich an alles, was sie in diesem Moment zu fassen bekam. Gimlis Bart. Dieser brüllte entsetzt: „NICHT an meinem BART!!!"  
  
Mühsam kraxelte sie hoch und strich verlegen Gimlis Bart glatt.  
  
Allerdings gab es jetzt ein großes, feuriges Problem mehr: einen Balrog. Ab hier übernahm Kommissar Gandalf den Fall. Er klopfte mit seinem Stöckchen auf die ohnehin schon angeschlagene Brücke und meinte voll leger: „Zurück in den Schatten! Du kannst nicht vorbei!"Doch das half alles nichts, er musste bis zum Äußersten gehen und seine Märtyrer-Nummer abziehen. Natürlich nicht ohne den verbleibenden Gefährten den äußerst weisen Rat zu geben zu fliehen, was sie dann auch mal alle taten.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Toller Anschluss Feedback wäre schön ;)  
  
[1]: Refrain von „Richtig schön Evil"von DIE ÄRZTE (aus Berlin, AUUUUS Berlin!) 


	7. Von Kriegerherzen und Elbensprache

Crashkurs Mittelerde  
  
Dies ist eine Zusammenarbeit von Gwen und Enelya. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt uns verzeihen, dass wir es nicht allein zustande gebracht haben.  
  
Als Entschuldigung für den im Folgenden verzapften Müll machen wir Hitze und Kekse verantwortlich!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Alles geklaut Und für unsere kranken Phantasien neu zusammengewürfelt. –gg- Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört unserem geliebten J.R.R.Tolkien. Noch Fragen?  
  
Notes: Nachtschatten: Vielen Dank für deine einzige Review!!! Wir sind dir zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet.

Kapitel 7 – Von Kriegerherzen und Elbensprache

Die Stimmung war getrübt. Alle waren am Heulen, außer Gwen und Enelya. Wenigstens war so eine Laufpause entstanden...! Doch erstaunlicherweise wurde ihnen bald langweilig.

„Sach ma Gweeeeheeen?"

„Jo?"

„Lass denen mal verzählen, dass Gandalf doch gar nicht wirklich tot ist. Der wird ja so irgendwie wiedergeboren..."

„Jupdi, mach mal!"

„Aber,...aber,... du bist dran mit Reden! Ich habe doch schon so oft... glaube ich!"

„Nakla! Immer ich!"

Seufzend stapfte sie auf die heulende Meute zu. Elly winkte ihr noch mit einem Taschentuch zum Abschied und wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ähm... Leute?"

Schüchtern trat sie von einem auf den anderen Fuß.

Aragorn sah sie an und meinte: „Specht, bitte."

„Nun ja, wie ihr wisst, kommen Enelya und ich nicht aus Mittelerde und haben das Wissen, wie eure Zukunft aussehen wird und so, ne? Und da wollte ich sagen, dass Gandalf auf jeden Fall wieder erscheinen wird. Eines Tages wird er wieder unter uns weilen."

Aragorn sah sie zweifelnd an, doch ein Schimmer von Hoffnung glomm in seinen Augen auf.

„Ist das wirklich wahr? Wann? Wo?"

„Das kann,... darf ich euch nicht sagen. Dadurch würde der Lauf der Geschichte verändert!"

„Ich verstehe! Ich werde den anderen nichts davon erzählen, das verspreche ich."

Zu den anderen gewandt rief er: „Gefährten! Erhebt euch! Ich weiß, die Trauer um unseren geliebten Freund sitzt tief und der Schmerz ist groß! Doch wir müssen weitergehen! Gandalf hätte gewollt, dass wir gehen. Der Ring muss zerstört werden! Und irgendwo wird Gandalf über uns wachen! Nun lasst uns weiterziehen!!"

Elly wischte sich dieses Mal eine reale Träne aus dem Gesicht und schnäuzte in ihr Taschentuch.

„Hach! Wie ergreifend!"schniefte sie. Gwen zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und ging weiter.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Boromir sich Enelya näherte, da sie schon zur Spitze aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Liebste Enelya...bitte weinet nicht. Das bringt selbst das stählernste Kriegerherz zum schmelzen. Und mein Herz ist groß und das eines wahren Kriegers. Ich würde euch gerne über eure Trauer hinweg helfen, wenn ihr mich lasst...!"

„Ach Boromir, ich denke ich werde damit fertig."Versuchte sie möglichst echt rüber zu bringen. Doch es half wie immer nichts. Boromir zog sie fest an sich, so dass sie kaum noch atmen konnte.

„Bo....ro...mir!!!" keuchte sie! Sie erstickte fast.

„Ich weiß, meine Teuerste. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass wir beiden zusammengehören. Mein Herz gehört euch. Erhört mein Flehen und ihr werdet es nicht bereuen. Meine Fantasien wachsen ins Unermessliche, wenn ich euch sehe."Mit letzter Kraft riss sie sich los, lachte einmal kurz und preschte in Richtung der anderen davon. Boromir starrte in seine leeren Arme.

„Eine kleine Wildkatze, aber ich werde derjenige sein, der sie zähmen wird. Und sie wird schnurren!"(Anm. v. Enelya: das hat Gwen geschrieben!! -in den Mülleimer kotzt-)

An der Spitze des Zuges bei Gwen und –wie sie hoffte - ausser Hörweite Boromirs angekommen, ließ Enelya ihrem Ekel freien Lauf: „IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"brüllte sie so laut sie konnte.

Legolas sah sie mitleidig an, denn mit seinen Super-„Spock"-Elbenohren hatte er alles mitbekommen. Doch weiter auf das Thema eingehen wollte er auch nicht, denn das eben Gehörte musste er erst einmal verarbeiten. So etwas Abscheuliches denken, geschweige denn tun, Elben schließlich nicht.

Ehe sich die arme Elly aber versah, war Boromir schon wieder da. Er schien sich nach dem Grund ihres Schreies erkundigen zu wollen. Wie ein gehetztes Tier sprang Enelya blind davon.

Und krachte in vollem Lauf in einen Baum.

„Aua...." jammerte die ewig wehleidige und rieb ihren Kopf. Selbstverständlich war ihr Retter nah. Doch jemand anders war schneller: vor ihr baute sich ein weniger gut aussehender Elb auf. „Hahahaha.... Haldir?" stotterte sie nun. Ihre Sprachprobleme schob sie kurzerhand auf den eben durchgeführten Schädeldeckenstabilitätstest.

„So werde ich gerufen, Menschenkind. Aber sagt, woher kennt ihr mich? Denn ich kenne euch gewiss nicht."

Bevor Elly sich eine plausible Ausrede einfallen lassen konnte, kam Gwen schon um die Ecke und half ihr aus. „Ey, Kumpel, das klärn wir später bei nem kräftigen Schluck Elbenwein!"grinste sie und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Jetzt war der Elb völlig verblüfft, was bei Haldir sonst nicht so oft vorkam. „Aber das eins klar ist:"fuhr Gwen dann fort. „Die Augen verbindet IHR uns nicht. Wir wissen eh schon alles."Mit einem bestätigenden Nicken bekräftigte sie ihre Aussage.

Dieses Mal war es Gimli, der die Situation rettete. Er wetterte rum und veranlasste Haldir zu folgendem Satz: „Der Zwerg atmet so laut, wir hätten ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können!" Gimli knurrte verächtlich. Dann entdeckte Haldir seinen Artgenossen: „Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."Der Angespochene entgegnete:

„Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."

Elly war hin und weg. 2 Elben auf einem Haufen, die auch noch ein perfektes Elbisch zustande brachten. Sie verstand zwar rein gar nichts, aber das störte sie nicht. Elly hing an ihren Lippe und war froh.

Nun entdeckte der scharfsehende Haldir sogar Aragorn: „ A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."

„ Haldir!"

Der Zwerg zeterte: „Das zur vielgelobten Höflichkeit der Elben. Sprich Worte, die wir alle verstehen!"

Elly entgegnete: „Ey Gimli, nun stell dich mal nicht so an okay? Die Sprache ist doch das absolut Schönste auf der ganzen Welt und es muss doch selbst in deinen ungewaschenen Ohren toll klingen!"Als sie merkte, dass sie wieder mal total peinliche Sachen zu machen begann, setzte sie ihr Tomatengesicht wieder auf. Haldir war das egal, er antwortete dem Zwerg: „ Wir haben nichts mehr mit Zwergen zu tun, seit der Zeit der Finsternis."

„Weißt du, was dieser Zwerg darauf entgegnet? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul."DAS war Gimlis einziger Kommentar dazu, der nicht so richtig zog, da nur Aragorn ihn zu verstehen schien.

Er sagte mit erhobenem Zeigefinger: „DAS war nicht sehr höflich! Gimli, benehmt euch!"

Und die Augen wurden ihnen doch verbunden. Trotz der Proteste der beiden Grazien.

Punkt. Ende. Review bitte Danke.


End file.
